In the construction industry of residential and commercial building, it is frequently necessary to measure repetitive standard distances to ensure proper placement of joists, studs, rafters, trusses along a horizontal member, as would be the case of a sill or plate to which members are to be affixed.
The traditional layout by means of a tape measure or other measuring device would require a great, time consuming chore with extreme probability of error and a difficult task for an untrained person to accomplish.
The objects are to provide a means of making periodic marks upon the surface of two plates to substantially reduce the possibility of human error increases productivity, and provide a means for an untrained person to accomplish an important task with minimal variance for error.
Another object of the invention is no refill or messy liquid to spill. The changing of self contained marking pens keeps it simple, easy and clean.
And another object of the invention is a simplified design and construction, light weight and compact.
And a further object of the invention is an improved marking apparatus which is relatively maintenance free and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Additional objects and features of this invention will become apparent as the drawings and detailed description following will show the most obvious simple form of the invention.